YourWorstNightmare (Dorks 'r' Us)
YourWorstNightmare was a guest star character that was featured Dorks 'r' Us and Dorks 'r' Us 2. She is a Matoran who's name is based off of the member that had the same name at that time. Whether or not she'll appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3 is not known at this time. Dorks 'r' Us In Dorks 'r' Us, YourWorstNightmare was the first character to appear. At the begining and ending of each chapter, she would inturrupt the Narrator while he tried to introduce the reader to the story, until The Narrator finally decided to quit. She is a Matoran who, like all of her friends, is too poor to afford her own house, so she lives with several other Matoran with the same finacial problems. She is constantly annoys the others throughout the comedy with her random sense of humor and strange habits. In Dorks 'r' Us, she was known for putting pies in random places, getting inside them, and then jumping out of them when her 'friends' least expect it. Everytime she does this, she shouts something like "It's me! I was the pie the whole time!". This has been attempted by several other characters who became curious about why it's so exciting for her, with mixed results. Later, the cast finds out that YourWorstNightmare got them all jobs at a Dumb People 'R' Us Factory. Why she thought of doing this is unknown, as she was the only one who was happy about her new job. One night, when she got back from the factory and fell asleep, her brain was switched by her pet Pikmin (which are little creatures from the video game of the same name). Her brain was switched with the brain of FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi. The next day, everyone started to notice their personalities were different, like how FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi had a crush on Bo-Bo (despite the fact that it was YourWorstNightmare that did) as well as YourWorstNightmare acting smart. Orange Vesok and Anubis god of noobs took them to the hospital, but then they discovered that the doctor was the Narrator who had to get a new job after quitting from being the narrator of Dorks 'r' Us. He then put a bomb in YourWorstNightmare's head for revenge, and Orange Vesok and Anubis god of noobs were given only a few minutes to switch their brains and get the microscopic bomb out. Though their brains were successfully switched, Orange Vesok forgot to get the bomb out, and everyone including YourWorstNightmare would have been killed had Anubis god of noobs not told Orange Vesok to put ear plugs in her ears. The ear plugs somehow blocked the explosion from engulfing everyone, and the bomb exploded harmlessly in her head (somehow, she was able to survive, despite the fact that the bomb would have killed anyone else who had it in their head). She and her friends went back to the factory, where the manager, Pridak, awaited their arrival, so that he may punish them for leaving work without permission. Dorks 'r' Us 2 Upon being threatened by Pridak, Cordak Blaster attempts to make her unintentionally sacerefice herself for the rest of the cast, but it fails after shes asked why she had to say what he told her to say. As punishment, they cast is sent to fix a radiation waste machine that was about to explode. However, they are too late, and three of her friends are killed, three others are transformed into Tatoran, while YourWorstNightmare and the rest of her friends were sent flying into a garbage compactor, which protected them from the radiation. She and her friends emerged to see the three friends who survived were transformed into Tatoran. YourWorstNightmare reacted in astonishment at their transformation, though she was more concerned with how much shinier their armor was. She and her friends decided to get revenge on Pridak for leading three of their friends to death (though YourWorstNightmare hated it because he would never respond to her "Hello"s). She went with her friends to confront Pridak, but did not help them fight him, since she was only a Matoran, and has no experience in fighting. She would witness Pridak's presumed death at the hands of three mysterious Matoran, who would later become part of the cast. YourWorstNightmare's opinion of this is not known. Later, as they're driving home, they come across a hitchhiker with a giant Zivon. Though he demands for a ride (and to stop by Subway), he later decides to give them all a ride on his Zivon. When they get on, Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider tells them to empty any food from their pockets, but YourWorstNightmare refused to give up the ham in her pocket. The Zivon, Mr. Cuddles, then ate her, then spat her out. When she checked her pocket, she was devastated to see that her ham was devoured by Mr. Cuddles. Because of this, she would grow a hatred for the beast, and it would lead to a battle. . . When they got home (and Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider and Mr. Cuddles decided to live with them), YourWorstNightmare invited Bo-Bo and Hooleo to her secret cave, where she told them about her plan to get rid of the Zivon that ate her prized ham. Hooleo and Bo-Bo relunctantly agree to her plan: buy a Kahgarak from Visorak Mart and send Mr. Cuddles to the Zone of Darkness. She buys the Kahgarak and brings it through the house and into her cave (even though The Snake Master saw her, she simply lied, saying that the Kahgarak was teaching her how to read). When she brings it to Bo-Bo and Hooleo, she tells them that they have to wait awhile, so that the plan seems more complicated. Once Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider and Mr. Cuddles got home, she unleashed the Kahgarak, and it immediatly attacked Mr. Cuddles. While the Kahgarak attacked the Zivon, Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider, Galactor: god of the stars, and Detranix: Master of Evil apprehended her and her henchmen, and they decided what horrible fate lies in store for her. The Kahgarak is thrown into a house, and is presumed dead. However, before they can do that, the rest of the cast arrives to see YourWorstNightmare, Bo-Bo, and Hooleo captured by Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider, so they believe that he is planning to feed everyone to his pet. A fight breaks out between them, and the Kahgarak is shown to have survived the attack by Mr. Cuddles and resumed attacking it. However, Mr. Cuddles finally ate the Kahgarak and beat the opposing team of friends with one hit from it's stinger. Though the entire event was a failure for YourWorstNightmare, Mr. Cuddles was later put on a leash afterwards. When Iron Mogner came back from his journey to kill the Makuta who destroyed his homeland (and he was now in a Makuta like form, and his name was Makuta of Vietnam), he knocked on the door, only for YourWorstNightmare to open the door and immediatly accuse of him of killing Iron Mogner before he could even say anything. She then covinced Eskura Prime, The Snake Master, and ToaKrakua that Makuat of Vietnam killed Iron Mogner, however, upon confrontation, Makuta of Vietnam was able to convince them that he was their old friend, Iron Mogner. Dorks 'r' Us 3 She may or may not appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3. Personality YourWorstNightmare is known as the dumbest of all the characters in the series. Despite the fact that everyone finds her annoying and stupid, she seems to think of them all as her best friends. Though her intelligence is questionable, she seems to be good-hearted, as she rarely wishes harm on anyone (except for Pridak and Mr. Cuddles, due to the fact that she believes they commited crimes against her). Whenever another character says something rude to her, she doesn't seem to react to it besides saying something unrelated to the conversation. It's possible that she believes that they are just joking, as she rarely takes anything seriously. She has been known to over-react and under-react to situations, and sometimes comes up with bizzare ideas about a situation she knows little about. She has a crush on Bo-Bo the monkey, though it's not known what she sees in him. Bo-Bo admitted that he doesn't like her, though he took it back to prevent her from bursting into tears. Her crush on him might be because her favorite animal is monkeys, who she absolutely adores and sometimes she randomly says something involving monkeys. YourWorstNightmare often likes to shout random and silly stuff, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Though the amount of times she does this decreases in Dorks 'r' Us 2, she was still prone to random sentences. She also shouts things like this when she is in panic. In the orignal Dorks 'r' Us, she had a habit putting pies in places where a large group of her friends are, hide in the pie, and after seconds or hours, she would emerge from the pie, exclaiming "It was me! I was the pie the whole time!". She loved doing this so much, that many of her 'friends' decided to try it, including Bo-Bo and Toa of Dew and Anglerfish. Though sometimes, she'll do it in a different way, such as popping out of a pie disguised as Eskura Nuva, then exploding out of the disguise to tell everyone she was Eskura Nuva the whole time. One time, she threw herself through the window into the house. Another time, she arrived in a shuttle, which exploded, revealing a pie, which had a note on it, saying that she was too tired to explode out of the pie and she was going to do it later. However, she stopped doing this after awhile, for some unknown reason. It may be because afterwards, she was usually in a life-threatening situation. She seems to like to inturrupt the Narrator in Dorks 'r' Us. She apparently does this just because she believes the Narrator is also her friend, and she wants to be the narrator too. The Narrator hated her so much that he eventually quit. When her brain was switched with FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi's brain and was taken to the hospital, the doctor was coincedencely the Narrator. He took this chance to get revenge on her by planting a bomb in her head. This act of violence shows that he hates her more than any other character. In fact, it's not known if he really was a doctor, and perhaps the whole thing was planned from the begining. Trivia *Her current username is ~YourWorstNightmare~. *YourWorstNightmare never transformed in the series cause the actual member never changed her username during the course of the series. *Her character likes ham. The actual member can't eat ham for unexplained reasons. *The Snake Master mentioned in one chapter that she can't breathe without a machine, probably due to the fact that she is not smart enough to breathe on her own. *It's unknown if she will appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3 because the actual member has been mostly inactive on BZPower. When this happened with other members, their guest star characters were killed. *Though she might be spared due to the fact that she is Zooplankton's favorite character. *In Dorks 'r' Us 2, her dialogue font color was lime green. *Many of the recurring themes that involved YourWorstNightmare in Dorks 'r' Us were dropped because Zooplankton forgot about them. *She probably had more lines of dialogue than any other character in the series. *YourWorstNightmare's intelligence does not reflect the actual intelligence of the real member. Links ~YourWorstNightmare~'s profile on bzpower.com Category:Characters Category:Characters (Dorks 'r' Us)